villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Dominator
Lord Dominator (simply known as Dominator) is the main antagonist of the second season of Wander Over Yonder, replacing Lord Hater. She is an evil, ruthless, and dictatorial tyrant who was formerly the most notorious villain in the galaxy at the top of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. She was voiced by Noel Wells in her true form, and Fred Tatasciore when she is disguised. Personality While disguised as a man, Dominator is an intimidating, treacherous, and aggressive figure that is dreaded in the galaxy not only for her army and power, but because she managed to become the greatest villain in the galaxy in record time. However, when she is not disguised, Dominator seems to be a highly upbeat, energetic, and indefatigable girl, declaring what happened with her enemies as "awesome" during the Season 2 trailer. She also seems to have an odd sense of humor, since she thought Wander, Sylvia, Hater and Peepers going "Who was that guy?" was amusing. She seems to be a fangirl of everything evil, often getting overexcited about doing evil things and which destructive weapons to use. Because of this, she behaves like a gleeful teenage girl in private and seems to enjoy talking to herself about her evil exploits. Recently, however, and unlike Hater, she has been shown to be even more heartless and cold than previously imagined, even willing to destroy the entire galaxy instead of enslaving it, simply for her own amusement. Adding to her villainous and spiteful nature, friendship is a foreign concept to her, believing it to be another word for subservience. Biography Lord Dominator is described as be Lord Hater's nemesis. According to the series' creator, the villain is a "bigger hater than Hater". This likely indicates that she is worse and far more evil than Hater himself. Her actions support this assessment; indeed, the threat she represents is so dire that even the other villains of the series come to dread her. Despite her ruthlessness, however, she behaves somewhat childishly at times, and at several points it seems the harm she does serves no grander purpose beyond her own amusement. Season 1 In the Season 1 finale "The Rider", Lord Dominator's silhouette is shown during the credits as she makes an evil laugh. Season 2 She made her full appearance in the Season 2 premiere, The Greater Hater as the main antagonist of the episode and the whole season. Lord Dominator uses her army of robot minions to deal with Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, and Commander Peepers when they all infiltrate her ship. Wander persistently tries to bestow Lord Dominator with a picnic basket as an act of generosity, but Dominator does not bother paying attention to him, until Wander starts getting fed up and then plays his signature banjo. Only then, does Dominator attack him by encasing him in iron. Once Lord Hater finds out about her defeating Wander, he gets furious and attacks her, but Lord Dominator retaliates by stopping Hater in his tracks with her gloves and brushing Peepers aside. Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, and Peepers all escape the ship amidst the smothering damage, but all were shocked over how powerful "he" is, as they did not know who Lord Dominator truly is at the time. Lord Dominator then morphs back into her true form out of excitement after her encounter with the gang. She is a girl the whole time, wearing a clad of intimidating and masculine armor. She then believes that she will have some "fun" with the gang, as she reverts back to her intimidating form, laughing maniacally. She would then appear again in The Battle Royale. When Wander finds out about her true identity, he is determined to play matchmaker to set Lord Dominator up with Lord Hater, despite the sheer resentment Hater has towards Dominator. She finds out about the ring and then assumes her intimidating form to storm the warzone between all the other villains of the show by 1-upping them in one single blow in order to get a ring, which all the other villains had thought it was a powerful source for conquering the universe. Lord Hater then battles Lord Dominator for the ring after all the other villains declare Dominator the best villain. Eventually, Hater manages to get the ring for himself by knocking Dominator's helmet off, revealing her true identity to everyone else, much to the surprise of Sylvia and Peepers. However, Hater has developed a new crush after seeing her, in which Lord Dominator takes advantage of this distraction by sending him off the cliff and then taking the ring for herself. Since then, Lord Hater would then try several attempts to impress Dominator, ranging from an awesome new ride (The New Toy) to a propaganda film (The Cartoon), while Peepers would come up with plans to defeat Dominator, such as using the unstable isotope, Frostonium. In The Bot, it is established that Lord Dominator needs an important resource for her ship called "Volcanium X". She is shown to be outright cruel to her minions if they fail her, as shown with Bot 42. She takes a preference to Bot 13, since it actually did his job locating planets with Volcanium X. Dominator orders him to retrieve that resource. However, Bot 13 forms a newfound friendship with Wander and directly disobeys her by deleting his data. This infuriates Dominator, who then kicks Bot 13 out of her ship, resulting in him disintegrating to his death. She appears again in The Rival, where she is visited by Emperor Awesome, who attempted to impress her with his muscles instead of a super weapon that he promised her. Dominator steadily encases him by pretending to be impressed with him, and then bluntly lets Awesome down for trying to suck up to her, while proclaiming that even Lord Hater isn't as delusional as Awesome. She destroys Awesome's car at the end of the episode and later imprisons him, as shown in My Fair Hatey. Her next major role is in My Fair Hatey, where she "invites" Lord Hater to her ship. Wander tags along with Hater to try to impress Dominator through the musical number "You're the Greatest", but it turns out that it was her armor sitting on her throne while the real Dominator was in the shower. Upon returning, it was revealed that the real reason that Dominator invited Hater to her ship is that he is the only villain who hasn't surrendered to her and wants him to admit that she is the greatest in the galaxy. It is shown that Dominator had imprisoned all the other villains of the show, including Dr. Screwball Jones, Little Bits, and Emperor Awesome. Dominator then makes it clear to both Wander and Hater that she is not interested in their friendship and relationship respectively, while singing her Villain Song "I'm The Bad Guy". She finally breaks Hater through this process, as well as Wander by smashing his banjo, and then throws both him and Hater into their prison. During that time, Sylvia and Commander Peepers attempted to destroy her ship's core with the Frostonium, which leaves Dominator desperate to fix her freezing ship once they successfully do so. Sylvia and Peepers manage to escape her ship along with Wander and Hater when they break out of their prison. Unfortunately, this ends up not only failing to destroy her ship, but also giving Lord Dominator ice powers, and she ends the episode going after them, telling them that the show is over. She reappears in The Night Out. Dominator is completely bored inside her ship, and has to wait for her ship to finish installing updates for her new ice powers, which would take a very long time, much to her dismay. After failing to make her Dominator Bots laugh at her jokes, Dominator decides to leave her ship to spend the night out. She disguises herself to prevent others from recognizing who she is. She would stir up some trouble with the planet's local bar and it's owner, but is surprised at first to have Sylvia as her new friend. Dominator opted to hide her true identity for most of the episode to continue bonding with Sylvia. Dominator seemed to be really happy having a real friend for possibly the first time in her life, until Dominator starts getting fed up with the repercussions of not following the rules, and ends up leaving the bar's owner to get eaten, thus, forcing her to ditch Sylvia. The episode ends with her back to her normal lifestyle, but equally as bored as before while waiting for updates. She appears for the last time in the season 2 finale, The End Of The Galaxy, where she celebrates having shattered every planet in the galaxy. However, she quickly falls into a state of depression, realizing there is nothing left for her to destroy. Unbeknownst to her, Wander, Sylvia and all the other inhabitants of the galaxy has taken refuge on an uncharted planet while plotting how to destroy her. Wander, preferring to find a non-violent solution, boards Dominators ship and asks her what her motivation for being evil is. Dominator mocks his fruitless attempts at befriending her and scans his body, revealing the location of the uncharted planet. She immediately prepares to destroy it, but is stopped by Hater who protects it with a force-field. With the encouragement of Sylvia and the other galaxy-dwellers, he pierces Dominators ship with her own planet-destroying drill. As Dominator desperately calls for help, Wander speculates that her psychotic tendencies sterns from a lack of social interaction. Right before the ship explodes, Wander saves the both of them, much to Dominators surprise. She calls him "weird" and then leaves, not wanting anything more to do with his galaxy or any of it's inhabitants. It's completely unknown where did she go or what happened to her after her departure, but it's likely that she went to another galaxy or that she decided to spend the rest of her days alone. Gallery Lord Dominator's silhouette..jpg|Promo image Lord Dominator-0.jpg|Appearance in Season 1 finale credits Tumblr_nr99nqW6ex1sdjk12o1_1280.jpg|Official promo image Lord Dominator's theme Lord Dominator - I'm The Bad Guy Tumblr_o9f47t0ANf1sqz9u3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9f47t0ANf1sqz9u3o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9f47t0ANf1sqz9u3o3_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9f47t0ANf1sqz9u3o4_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9f47t0ANf1sqz9u3o5_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9f47t0ANf1sqz9u3o6_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9f47t0ANf1sqz9u3o7_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9f47t0ANf1sqz9u3o8_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9f47t0ANf1sqz9u3o9_1280.jpg Videos Lord Dominator's theme Lord Dominator - I'm The Bad Guy Trivia Lord Dominator is similar to a couple of villains: *Darth Vader: Both are Dark Lords who hide their true identities behind metal masks. *Deathbird: Both are extravagant cosmic villainesses. *Lord Zedd: They both are evil overlords who use their dark powers to create monsters at their command out of objects. *Ursula (Disney): They became witch-style villainesses because they were resentful of an insurmountable tragic past (Ursula because she was banned from the kingdom of Atlantica and Dominator because she never had any friends.) *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy): Both are so purely hypergamous villainesses to the extent of having absolutely no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone, no matter how attractive the candidate may be in any sense. Category:Tyrants Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Category:Nemesis Category:Control Freaks Category:Mischievous Category:Psychopath Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Egotist Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Charismatic Category:Slaver Category:Cataclysm Category:Supervillains Category:Abusers Category:Elementals Category:Dark Knights Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighter Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Wander Over Yonder villains Category:Wealthy Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Polluters Category:Defilers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Outcast Category:Starvers Category:Elitist Category:Vandals Category:Extravagant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Jingoist Category:Wrathful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Scapegoat Category:Barbarian Category:Parody/Homage